


Turkey Day

by orphan_account



Category: 2seok - Fandom, Jin x Hoseok, Seokjin - Fandom, bts, hoseok - Fandom, namjoon - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aggression, Alternate Universe, Bird/Human Hybrids, Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, CNC, Dom/sub, Egg Laying, Feminization, Human Kim Namjoon | RM, Hybrid Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Hybrid Kim Seokjin | Jin, Hybrids, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Kim Seokjin | Jin are Best Friends, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Violence, NSFW, Non-Graphic Violence, Smut, Top Kim Seokjin | Jin, Turkey Hybrid, Turkey Hybrid Hoseok, Turkey Hybrid J-Hope, Turkey Hybrid Jin, Turkey Hybrid Seokjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Namjoon x Seokjin x Hoseok-Turkey hybrid Seokjin is getting aggressive towards his owner, Namjoon. What he doesn't know is that Jin is experiencing late mating urges, and wants to rail his fellow Turkey hybrid Hoseok.
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Turkey Day

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: This was my very first post to AO3, and while definitely not my first smut fic, it's still very rusty and with little editing. You have been warned! (Enjoy nonetheless uwu)

"Seokies! Come get your din-din!" Namjoon called sweetly, his velvety voice echoing out his farmhouse door.

Hoseok came first, bounding his bare feet against the cool, hard ground. He let out tiny little gobble noises, excited for dinnertime.

Next came Seokjin, casually walking from the wheat field. He had spent the day looking for crickets and rolly-poley bugs, but couldn't find any due to the colder weather. All the bugs were heading underground this time of year.

"Jinnie, if you don't hurry, Hobi gets your corn!" Namjoon teased affectionately. Little threats of no dessert or less snacks always had Jin running right along with his friend.

This time, however, it didn't work. Jin kept up his slow pace until he reached the porch, long talons on his feet scratching against the sun bleached wood. Namjoon frowned at the odd behavior – Seokjin was usually very energetic – but didn't comment. Perhaps Jinnie was just tired from being outside all day.

"Can I have choco ants tonight?" Hoseok asked his owner sweetly, taking small nibbles of his corn on the cob.

Namjoon smiled widely, making Hoseok giggle at seeing his adorable dimples. "Sure! You've been very good lately, you deserve it. What about you, Jin?"

Jin didn't answer, just breathed heavily and glared at his owner. Normally he'd be poking and prodding at his owner's dimples, or joining in on the banter, but tonight he wanted nothing more than to scratch the smile right off of Namjoon's face.

"Hmph," Jin huffed as he plopped right next to Hoseok on the bench and pulled his plate over from his usual seat. He rubbed his tail feathers against Hoseok's, making his companion shudder from the sensitive contact.

"Okay... I'll just sit here, then," Namjoon stated awkwardly, sitting in Seokjin's usual seat instead. What on Earth was up with his turkey?

Jin didn't eat too much – nibbled here and there on his corn, poked around at his seed, and didn't even touch his green beans. Instead he offered his food to Hoseok, who was more than happy to oblige.

This made Namjoon's eyebrows furrow. Normally Seokjin would be asking for seconds at this time of year, instincts telling him to fatten up and prepare for winter. Perhaps he had found a burrow of grubs earlier?

Dinner was unusually quiet, save for Hoseok's chattering. He talked about all the fun he had that day, playing in the fields and watching the geese fly by in migration. He asked Namjoon why they couldn't go south like he wanted, like his instincts urged him to do, but Namjoon explained they didn't have enough money to do that. Besides, they had what they needed.

After dinner, Namjoon cleaned up the dishes and told the pair it was bedtime. "Upstairs, everyone! We have a busy day tommorow, and I'd like to go to the market and–"

"Hoseok will be sleeping in the barn with me tonight," Seokjin deadpanned, already grabbing his friend by the taloned hands.

Namjoon's eyes widened. "Are you crazy? It's too cold, you can't! Just sleep upstairs, it's much warmer and smells much nicer."

Seokjin's tail feathers began to raise subconsciously. They widened, making him look even bigger and scarier. "I wasn't asking," he growled.

Gulping, Namjoon shook his head. "Y-You can't, I'm sorry Jinnie. It's too cold." He had never seen his beloved turkey act like this before. He was usually so sweet and obedient.

The next thing anyone in the room knew, Seokjin had lunged forward and began kicking and scratching at Namjoon. His tail feathers were on full display, and loud gobbles erupted from his throat– and not the happy ones anyone was used to.

"Jinnie!" Hoseok gasped, totally unprepared for this sudden act of violence. "Get off of Namjoon!"

Thankfully, Namjoon was much stronger than both of his hybrids. He pushed Seokjin off with such force he hit the wall, making the turkey even angrier. "What the fuck Seokjin?" Namjoon yelled, putting a hand to his bleeding wounds. "Bad! Bad! You know better! Get out!"

Instead of fighting even more, like he so badly wanted to, Seokjin took his chance to leave while Namjoon gave it to him. Without permission, he gripped his friend again and pulled him out the front door to the barn.

Namjoon had a mind to stop Jin, knew he couldn't be left alone with Hoseok, but didn't want to threaten any more injury. First he'd bandage himself up, then he'd go get the innocent hybrid. Prepared.

Hoseok had tears in his eyes, completely thrown off guard by what happened. Seokjin was never violent, ever, and it scared him. The night had been going so well, what happened?

When the two reached the barn, Jin closed the door and locked it. He threw Hoseok onto a bed of hay, aggression still evident.

"J-Jin, what's wrong? Why did you hurt Joonie?" Hoseok whimpered, scared out of his mind.

"Don't," Seokjin snarled. "Don't talk about him. You're not his, understand? You belong to me. I'm the alpha male."

Hoseok cried softly, Jin's words frightening him. Alpha male? Was he going to force him to fight? Hoseok knew what happened when turkeys fought, knew feathers were very often pulled out, and scratches left that were so deep they could kill a hybrid. He hated pain, wouldn't be able to handle fighting Jin.

For a long time, the only sound in the barn was the howling of the wind outside and Jin's heavy breathing. His sharp gaze focused on Hoseok, making the poor thing quiver.

Yes, everything was silent, until–

"Take off your fucking clothes."

Hoseok hiccuped, looking up at his hyung in shock. "W... Why? It's so cold," Hoseok trailed off, realising his rambling was angering Seokjin further.

"Do it, Seokie. Do it for me," Jin once again ordered. His tail feathers never once went down, still out and proud. He looked big and... Menacing.

Hoseok didn't argue. Instead, he pulled off his red sweater. Next came his pants with a small slit in them for his tail feathers. All he was left in was his boxers. 

Jin began stripping as well, taking off his sweatshirt. He didn't move to take off his jeans– they would get caught in his feathers anyway.

"What're we doing?" Hoseok asked. He was curled into himself, trying to look as small as possible– or maybe he was cold, or covering up his body. Jin didn't really know which.

Seokjin didn't answer at first. He stalked forward, placing his rough hands on Hoseok's hips, making the younger whimper. He slowly pulled down his boxers, making Hoseok squirm, trying to get away from his hyung. What was going on?

"I'm sick of that bastard acting like he owns me," Jin said, using one of his hands to grab onto Hoseok's wrist and pin him down. "So, so sick of him pretending that... He owns you."

Hoseok looked up at Jin's face, lip wobbling. His tears slowed down, but his eyes still watered. "What?"

Jin, once ripping off his dongsaeng's underwear, began undoing his jeans with his free hand. "You're mine, you belong to me," Jin followed his statement by licking a stripe up Hoseok's neck, making him squeal.

"N-No, Jinnie, what– what are you doing? What are you gonna do to me?" Hoseok felt the air around them change. He was still scared, but something – something deep inside him – was telling him to calm down.

"I'm mating you, Hoseok."

Said man jumped, shocked for what felt like the millionth time. "Why? Please don't, I don't wanna be mated, I don't want you!" Hoseok cried, struggling even more.

Jin stopped fumbling with his pants and gripped Hoseok harder. "Stop fucking moving and calm down. I know you do, or else your little hold wouldn't be gaping and slicking up for me."

Hoseok choked on air. "What?" He screamed, trying to look down at himself.

Jin chuckled, moving his fingers around his friend's rim. "Shh, don't deny it. Your instincts are presenting you to me so wonderfully– why not give in?" His mood had changed as he played with the slick that leaked from Hoseok's body. "Don't you want your hyung to make you feel good?"

Said boy whined, squirming once again, but not to get away. He was enjoying what Jin was doing to him, deep down. His mind screamed to get away, but his animal was slowly taking over, encouraging him to give himself over. "P-Promise to be gentle?" Hoseok whispered, still very afraid to be penetrated.

Seokjin smiled devilishly. "Of course, Seokie! Wouldn't want to hurt my little hen, hmm?"

Surprisingly, Hoseok responded well o the nickname. While he was very obviously a gobbler, being referred to as a hen made him feel more submissive and... powerless.

Jin pushed two fingers in Hoseok at once, his pointer and middle, shocking Hoseok. His own tail feathers wiggled underneath him, wanting to fan out as well; however, Hoseok's position restricted how far they could extend.

"You look so good, hen," Jin cooed, gently moving his fingers around and around Hoseok's walls, caressing them so gently. Hoseok let out pathetic little gobbles in response, body hot and tense with foreign pleasure.

Jin made quick work of stretching his friend out, basking in the tiny whimpers and moans that Hoseok let loose. When Seokjin gauged that he was stretched enough, he went to pull out his fingers.

"Nng!" Hoseok whined, hole clenching unbearably tight on Jin's fingers, refusing to lose the pleasure. Said man chuckled and pulled his fingers out anyway, amazed at how well Hoseok was taking him.

"Hands and knees, Hoseok," Jin demanded, using his slicked up hand to pump his cock. It wasn't incredibly thick – if anything it was sort of skinny – but it was shockingly long. Hoseok had seen his friend's penis before, but in different context; now he was worrying if his hole was deep enough to take Jin in.

Hoseok shivered when he felt Jin's head prodding at his hole. As his hyung pushed in deeper, his small tail feathers began to raise, finally fanning out all the way.

Jin panted sharply, feeling enamoured in the feeling of Hoseok around him. A feeling of – perhaps relief? – washed over him, finally getting what he desperately needed. Finally claiming /his/ hen.

"Hoseok! Hoseokie, are you in there? You need to come to the house!"

That stupid voice. Jin gritted his teeth, tired of that fool trying to keep them apart. Without warning Hoseok, he began thrusting his hips as fast as he could, wishing to elicit the noises necessary to tell the stupid man to go away.

"Ah! Ah! Nngh– Jinnie!" Hoseok whined loudly, voice breaking from his moans. The wall of pleasure crashing down on him came so fast it hurt, not used to such a feeling. His skin was hot and all of his muscles tensed painfully. Poor thing was so overwhelmed he could hardly breathe.

"Jin? What're you doing to Hoseok?" Namjoon yelled, banging on the doors, trying his hardest to open them. Hoseok cried out, knuckles gripping hard onto the hay bed. "Stop it! Get away from him!" Namjoon assumed Jin was hurting Hoseok.

"Hyuuuung," Hoseok let out pitifully, voice as high pitched as possible. The straw was digging into his bare flesh, including his aching cock, making all the pleasure that much more intense.

Jin was loving every second of what he was doing. Hoseok was an absolute mess below him, writhing and shaking so hard. He knew Namjoon could hear the noises, and it made him feel so much more powerful. He kept going, aching to feel a familiar knot in his stomach.

While Jin couldn't knot like some other hybrids, the base of his dick did get the smallest bit wider, stretching Hoseok out more. He tried to pull away, needing relief, but his little hole wouldn't stop fluttering violently on his hyung's cock.

"Tummy– hurts!" Hoseok yelled, something building up. A feeling so intense, getting stronger and stronger. He let out loud gobbles, begging for someone to make this feeling end. It was too much.

By now, Namjoon had run to the house for a key. The noises coming out of the barn sounded awful. He faintly heard skin being hit, making him fear the worst for his little turkey. Why was Jin being so violent?

Namjoon unlocked the barn door to find– a scene that had him, metaphorically, floored.

Seokjin could sense the other presence. It angered him, not wanting anyone else near his hen. He fucked as hard as his muscles allowed. In his fuzzy state, he vaguely felt Hoseok's hole clamp down on him, and a shriek. Next, Hoseok's body went limp.

"Jin, you're hurting him!" Namjoon yelled, not wanting to approach the two yet. He didn't want Hoseok damaged anymore.

Ignoring him, Jin let out a moan of his own. The knot in his stomach exploded, pleasure shooting all the way down to his toes. Hot cum shot inside of Hoseok's puffy hole, stretching it that much more.

Jin didn't pull out yet, just laid down on top of Hoseok. He realised the poor thing had passed out after cumming. He left kisses along his neck and nibbled a bit, showing a final sign that his hen had been claimed.

Namjoon's mouth was wide open in shock, unprepared to see Jin go from violently fucking the innocent Hoseok to gently kissing him. He was ashamed to admit he was hard himself.

"Are you okay now? Is Hoseok okay?" Namjoon asked quietly, stepping forward a bit. 

Jin gobbled again, but only the tiniest bit threateningly. "Yes, now go away. He's mine." 

It never occurred to Namjoon, who had thrown a blanket over the two and went back to the house, that Jin was experiencing late mating urges. Instead, he just figured he'd gotten a bad turkey. Oh well, he could always get some more.

Hoseok didn't wake up until morning. Jin was awake already, nuzzling his back. Hoseok whimpered, entire back and ass sore. He could feel Jin's soft dick taking space in his hole. Despite being in pain, the connection of their bodies made him feel oddly comforted.

"Did it feel good, Hoseok?" Jin mumbled into his neck, still scenting his, now claimed, partner.

It took a while for Hoseok to convince himself to talk– he was just that tired. "Yes, but... It hurt," Hoseok pouted, "still hurts."

Jin must had just realised he was still inside Hoseok. "I'm sorry, I'll pull out. Might wanna grit your teeth." Jin began pulling out his cock, which was painful from the hold Hoseok's hole had on him, and the dry slide and drying cum– ouchie.

When Jin was all the way out, he flipped off of Hoseok and instead next to him. His face was centimeters away from the other's.

"I didn't mean to be mean, my little hen. Namjoon just got to me, s'all." Jin gently pulled out straw from Hoseok's hair.

The older hybrid's words swirled around in Hoseok brain. "Yours...?" Was that why he was feeling so weird?

Jin blushed. "I'm afraid I got carried away last night when I mounted you and... I may have /actually/ mated you..." It was incredibly impolite for hybrids to just mount, mate, or claim another hybrid without their permission, making Jin's behavior very shameful.

Hoseok blushed as well, but darker. He was mated? Already? That would mean possible eggs, which would surely be painful to pass. This is why male turkeys weren't supposed to mate!

"Jinnie..." Hoseok gobbled, rolling closer to his new partner.

"Yes, henny?" Jin retorted.

Hoseok sighed, realising the damage had been done. "I love you."

Jin grinned widely. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Check out this work and more at @subjoonkoo (or, quite simply, 🅱️eans)
> 
> Link: https://twitter.com/subjoonkoo?s=09


End file.
